The Lightning Dragneel
by Libby Brinkmann
Summary: What if Natsu has a twin sister, but knows lightning dragon slayer magic, and is in love with Laxus? My first story with an OC so please don't hate it.
1. Coming to Fairy Tail

**7 years before the actual anime story-line starts**

Miyo (means beautiful child) clenching her older twin brother, Natsus, cloths while the two were walking with the 3rd master of Fairy Tail, Makorav Dreyar, to his guild so the two can join the guild since they have no where else to go to.

When all three of them came in front of the guild Natsu looked in awe at how big the guild is. "Wow, this place is huge!" After the master explained the reason behind Fairy Tails name the three entered the guild.

Miyo started to shake even more because of her shyness around other people she had never met before. Natsu felt his twin sister shaking against him. He pulled her into a hug to calm her down a bit. Natsu gently sat her down to make sure she didn't fall.

Miyo started to relax knowing her brother is there. She looked up to see a boy around her and Natsus age, but with no cloths on. Miyo started to blush really hard because she never seen a boy, beside Natsu, in his underwear. Natsu turned his head to followed his sisters gaze, saw the same boy, and glared at him.

"Hey, do you have a problem with me or something?" "Yea, what if I do?" A girl who has her dark brown hair in pony tail with her bangs framing her face and wearing an orange dress that also look like squares appeared out of nowhere, "Gray, your cloths!" The boy, now known as Gray, freaked out when the girl pointed it out.

Natsu turned around, putting his hands behind his head. "Man, what a pervert." Gray got into Natsus face pissed from Natsus comment. "Who are you calling a pervert pinky!?" "You! You loud mouth streaker!"

Natsu and Gray started to fight and Miyo was just sitting there not knowing what to do, so she stood up, raised her hand and got her fingers into a snapping position. She snapped her fingers, lightning came from her finger tips and shocked both Natsu and Gray with her magic.

Everyone in the guild looked at Miyo in shock. Miyo lowered her hand and pulled it close to her body. "I'm sorry Natsu Oniisan, you know I don't like to see you fight, unless the both of us are training together." Natsu stood up just recovering from the shock his sister gave him. "Sorry Miyo. I forgot."

Someone putted their hand on top of Miyos head. She looked up to see a handsome, blonde teenager, he had a scar over his right eye, he also has a small smile on his face."I guess I'm not going to be the only lighting wizard in the guild anymore, huh?"

Miyo gained a shocked look on her face _He can use lightning magic too? _"Actually my brother and I use dragon slayer magic. He was taught by out foster-father Igneel, the Fire Dragon and I was taught by Igneels mate, Ashni, the Lightning Dragon." A blush started to rise on Miyos face from all the shocked looks she and Natsu where getting.

The guild, but Laxus and Makorav, started to laugh. Both Natsu and Miyo had confused looks on their faces. _Why are they laughing all of a sudden?_ The guild stopped laughing and started to ask the twins some questions about Igneel and Ashni. Natsu and Miyo were glad the guild believed them about their foster-parents.

Then out of nowhere another teenager but the teenager this time was a girl with long white hair and wearing Gothic cloths. The whitenette came up to Miyo with a scary look on her face. The whitenette and Miyo just stared at each other, until the whitenette punched Miyo in the face.

Everyone in the guild even Laxus was shocked at what the whitenette did. "Mirajane why did you do that for!?" Miyo didn't even flinch or showed any signs of pain from the punch, but just had a blank look on her face. "Was that suppose to hurt or something?"

Mirajane and everyone in the guild but Natsu, who has a huge grin on his face, looked at Miyo in shock because she took Mirajanes punch like it was nothing. Miyo pulled her hair into a high pony tail leaving the short fringe like bangs still in her eyes. "If you want a fight we might want to go outside to do it."

Miyo started to walk outside when something hit the back of her head. She turned her head to see a very PO Mirajane. Natsu stood in shock with his mouth gaped open. _Does__ that girl want to piss off Miyo!? She is just asking for a death wish right now! _"Are you trying to piss me off!? And do you want to have a death wish!?" Saying exactly what Natsu was just thinking.

Natsu flinched a little when she asked the questions he asked himself in his head. _I forgot since were twins she sometimes hears my thoughts._

Mirajane and Miyo got into each others faces with angry looks on their faces. Everyone sweat-dropped while Natsu was shacking in fear. Laxus was the only one who noticed Natsu trembling. "Is something wrong?" Everyone else then noticed Natsus trembling like he was scared of something.

"If Miyo is pissed off at someone, she'll beat the living hell out of them, she has our foster-mothers not so quick temper, so that's why I don't piss her off! Also if she has her hair in a pony tail that really means she's pissed and wants to fight!"

After hearing that everyone but for some reason not Laxus shaking fear of the younger Dragneel. Miyo, calmed down, took her hair out of her pony tail and let it fall around her face. She started to walk towards Natsu and whispered something in his ear. Natsu smiled and nodded his head.

The twin got their things, walked up to the master and told him what their going to do. Master approved and the twins start running. Everyone looked at the master in confusion. "They said they will be looking for a place for the both of them to stay at so the can stay together."

The guild went back to what they were doing before the Dragneel twins came in. Laxus watched as the twins were smiling well they were walking and talking about the place they might stay at. For some reason Laxus feels like he wants to help the twins, but brushed it off and walked home.


	2. 1 year later

**6 years before the story-line of the anime**

Natsu and Miyo were training together in the East forest, until something hit them in the heads. The twins looked up to see two eggs one with blue designs, while the other egg had pink designs. The twins looked at each other, gained happy looks on their faces, grabbed the eggs and ran back to the guild.

"Hey guys look at these awesome eggs we just found!" Everyone looked at the Dragneel twins in surprise and shock see the huge eggs in their arms, the one with blue designs in Natsus arms while the one with pink in Miyos, but Makarov was the one who spoke. "Where in blazes did you two find them?" "In the east forest." Master Makarov looked a little surprised. "The east forest?"

Gray was sitting at one of the tables not knowing he is only in his boxers, again. "Look at that. You are good for something after all. Gonna fry them up for us?" Cana appears. "Gray, your cloths!" Gray freaked out, like usual, and Cana just sighed, again.

Miyo just ignored everyone, and walked out with her egg going back to her and Natsus house. Miyo returned to the guild after an hour knowing things have calmed down, sat at a table, and pulled the egg closer to her body.

Miyo felt the egg move a little, she giggled with a huge smile on her face, and pulled it even closer to her body. Then out of nowhere a hand gently landed on her head and on the top of the egg. Miyo looked up, started to blush a light pink, seeing a smiling Laxus, who she started to develop a crush on, patting the egg and her head.

"Hey Miyo, where did you find this?" Turning his head to look at the egg, and took his hand of Miyos head. Miyo started to relaxed before she answered.

"Natsu and I found two eggs in the east forest while we were training together before they fell and hit us on the tops of our heads" Miyo started to rub the spot that the egg fell on. "Hey Miyo!" Miyo looked and saw Mirajane.

"How about we pick up what we left off?" Miyo sighed, got up from her sat, gently placing the egg where she was sitting. Then she pulled her mid-back pink hair into a high pony tail with her bang fringes over her eyes a little. Suddenly Miyo appeared behind Mira, and kicked her in the back.

Mirajane tried to land a punch on Miyo, but she caught the fist and kicked Mirajanes side. They got into each others faces, insulting one another, until something went into Miyos arms, and it was the egg. Miyo and everyone even Laxus looked at the egg in surprise.

"I think it doesn't want me to fight? It's that what you're trying to do?" Everyone heard four taps. "I think it said yes!"

Miyo sat back down with a happy, smiling look on her face. The egg moved a little, and Miyo giggled a little, with a little blush on her face. Laxus saw the happy look on Miyos face and thought it looked adorable.

"Miyo, you do know your hair is still in a ponytail, right?" Miyo snapped out of her daze and looked at her hair. "Actually Natsu and Lissana suggested I keep my hair like this, saying it made me look cute or something like that."

"Cute my ass." Miyo glared at Mirajane, but she felt the egg shaking. To calm the egg down she started to sing like she usually does when her or Natsu couldn't sleep, or to calm Igneel and Ashni down when their angry.

**A/N: Starts playing Lalas Lullaby from D Gray Man**

The entire guild was shocked at how great she can sing. Even Laxus was actually shocked at Miyos singing voice, it sounded like an angels voice to him. Mirajane just looked like she was going to faint right there and then because of how beautiful, thought she would never admit, voice.

When Miyo finished singing, she felt the egg relax from her voice. Miyo looked up to see the shocked faces of the guild, giggling a little in discomfort. "How did you learn to sing like that?" "I was always able to sing like that, even when Natsu and I were still with Igneel and Ashni."

Miyo got up from her seat and walked to back home. "Hey Miyo" Master Makarov stopped her before she stepped out of the guild. "Be careful when walking home, OK." Miyo turned her head to look at master Makarov "Why master? You know I'm stronger than Mirajane." Miyo turned around to walk home. Mirajane tried to land a punch on Miyo before she suddenly disappeared before the punch almost hit Miyo in the back of the head.

"Seriously, how does she disappear that fast!?" Mirajane was pulling fists full of her hair in frustration. "It's because of her lightning dragon slayer magic. She was trained by a lightning dragon, and speed is the most important thing to lightning dragons." Everyone looked at master Makarov in confusion.

"You should ask Miyo everything you need to know about lightning dragons." Laxus walked out of the guild and started to walk home when it started to rain. Laxus saw Miyo with the egg walk into a house make from a tree and stones.

Miyo unlocked the door to her and Natsus house, entered and closed the door. Laxus walked up to the door, and knocked on it. Miyo answered it a saw a soaking wet Laxus. She started to blush a little.

"Is it OK for me to come in?" Miyo nodded her head yes and let him in. When Laxus entered the house and it was bigger on the inside then what he thought it would be. Also he felt his clothes were dry like they never went in the rain at all.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why your clothes are dry? I really don't know about that either, so don't ask me about it." Laxus looked at Miyo, who is cooking something, in curiosity.

"I actually what to ask you something else." Miyo stopped what she was doing to look at Laxus in curiosity. "Sure, what is it you want to ask?" Laxus first took a deep breath. "Can you please tell me everything you know about lightning dragons?" First Miyo had a surprise look thane it turned into an understanding look with a small smile on her face. "Sure, I'll tell you everything you need to know about lightning dragons."

After Miyo told Laxus everything about the lightning dragon, he was very shocked from the information about the dragons. Miyo giggled at Laxus' reaction from all the information she had just told him. "Does that answer any questions you have?" Laxus just nodded his head, speechless.

"Would like something to eat?" Laxus snapped out of his shock, and nodded his head. Miyo gently handed him, which Laxus took and thanked her, a bowl full of what she was cooking. He took a spoon and tasted it, and was very surprised by how tasty it was.

"Wow, its delicious!" Miyo giggled a little with a small smile on her face. "Thank you." Miyo looked out of the window to see the rain not stopping or even calming down. "Hey Miyo." Miyo turned her head to look at Laxus. "Is it alright if I stay for the night?"

Miyo almost fainted when Laxus said those words. "Sure." Miyo lead Laxus to the guest room, and told him were to find pajamas his size before going to her room. She took of her cloths to put on her heel length night-gown. Miyo quickly grabbed the egg and brought it into her room with her. Both of them got into bed and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Miyo woke up before Laxus to get dressed and to make breakfast. Laxus woke up a couple of minutes later after Miyo woke up. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen to see Miyo making breakfast for two.

After Laxus his breakfast, he grabbed his things, walked to the door, stopped and turned to Miyo, and waved goodbye to her. "See you at the guild Miyo." Miyo waved back and watched Laxus walk out. Miyo grabbed the egg and walked to the guild hall.

When Miyo got to the guild she saw her brother asking where his egg is. Then all the kids, but Miyo, started to fight, and Miyo started to get very annoyed. She placed her egg on one of the seats next to her, walked up to the group. Natsu stopped fighting and backed away quickly after seeing his sister annoyed.

Miyo raised her hand to snap her fingers and shock the fighting group with her lightning. Gray immediately stopped fighting, and backed up, away from Erza and Mira. Erza and Mirajane didn't even notice Miyo or that the boys backed away from them.

Miyo snapped her fingers towards the two girls that were fighting, shocking them to stop fighting. They fell to the floor, while Miyo walked back to her egg, grabbed it and sat down with it in her arms. "I guess you two forgot I'm stronger than both of you put together?" Miyo wasn't even looking at them when she said that.

Erza and Mirajane raised their heads with angry looks on their faces and ticked marks on their heads. "Oh, Onii-san, I saw Elfman with your egg. If you were wondering who took it." "So Elfman ate it!?" Miyo just sweat-dropped at her brothers stupidity. Elfman walked in holding Natsus egg. Miyo just ignored them and held her egg closer to her until she felt the egg hatching like Natsus.

Miyo quickly placed her egg next to Natsus and watched at the eggs finally hatched. There was two bright lights, one was blue while the other was pink. The lights faded showing a blue boy cat with a white belly and the other was a pink girl cat, and both of them had little wings on their backs.

"Mew" "Whoa, their freaking cats!?" Miyo, Natsu and Lissana all grew happy smiles on their faces. The blue and pink cats were flying but in different directions. The blue cat was flying towards Natsu while the pink cat was flying towards Miyo, who's standing by Laxus, both of the cats landed on the Dragneel twins heads.

The blue cat suddenly jumped up on its bum on Natsus head with its left arm in a salute. "AYE" "He's so cute!" "I know!" Miyo took the little cat off her head and held it in her arms, which the little cat nestled closer to Miyos body. Miyo smile grew bigger, pulling the little cat closer to her body. Laxus walked up to Miyo and knelled down next to her and petted the little cat.

"What are you going to name her?" "Her fur reminds me of a sakura blossom. I know! I'll name her Sakura!" Miyo and Laxus looked up to see Natsu jumping up and down like an idiot with the cat now called Happy in his hands. Miyo giggled at her brother with a small blush on her face.


	3. Lucy Comes to Fairy Tail

**The picture of what Miyo now look like, it's on my profile, but her Fairy Tail mark is yellow. Her hair goes to her waist and is always in a ponytail. Sakura, is a pink girl, smarter version of Happy. She wears a** white ******shirt and yellow pants******. ****Miyo has been S-Class ever since she was 13 years old. Natsu and Miyo are 19 years old now.****

**Miyos Point of view**

was on the second floorof the guild hall with Sakura, reading a book Laxus gave to me last week after he came back from a mission, saying I might like it because I love reading any kind of books that has a good plot and characters. For some reason he's only nice to me and Sakura, but not to the rest of the guild.

Then I heard the door slamming open. I looked up from my book to see Natsu in a kicking position, yelling, he was the one who kicked it open. I looked past him to see Happy flying next to him, and a girl with blond hair a side tail on the right side of her head, with big brown eyes behind him, with a rolling suit case, with the handle in her hand.

Natsu then started to yell at another member something about fake information about some guy named Salamander but ignored it and went back to my book.

I heard wood and glasses breaking. I placed a book mark in my book, placed it on the table, stood up, and walked over to the edge on the rails, and leaned on the edge of the balcony. Everyone but Sakura, Happy and the blond girl were fighting, who was just standing there looking at the guild in awe.

I lifted my hand, snapped my fingers and shocked everyone in the guild, but the blonde new girl, Happy and Sakura.

"Seriously! I'm trying to read up here and everyones constant fighting is starting to annoy the hell out of me!"

Everyone, even the blonde haired girl, but Sakura, was shaking in fear and shock that I was here the entire time since I didn't even made one bit of noise. Then I saw gramps in his titan form and saw him stomp on Natsu to make him stop talking about something but I didn't catch what he said.

I went back to the table I was sitting at, placed my feet on top of the table, and listened to gramps speech, smiling the entire time. I walked down the stairs to the first floor to the meet the our new guild member.

"Hello, welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Miyo Dragneel."

She turned around and saw me holding my hand out to shake her hand. She took my hand, and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy."

Then a sudden realization came across her face.

"Wait! Did you say Miyo Dragneel?!"

I nodded my head yes and Lucy started to squeal, loudly. I cringed a little from the loud squeal.

"I can't believe! I'm meeting the most beautiful and strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail. Fairy Tails one and only Thunderbolt, Miyo Dragneel! And who was also given the nickname the yellow salamander, because of her rare lightning magic like her twin brother, the red salamander, for his rare fire magic!"

"Hey Miyo!"

I turned around, looked at the bar and saw gramps sitting on the counter of the bar.

"Yes master, you need something?" "Yes, there is a request for Fairy Tails Thunderbolt. Its in my office."

I nodded my head and quickly ran to gramps office to get the request. I went into gramps office and looked around to find the request, but I couldn't find it any where on or in his desk.

"Did gramps grab it and forgot he had it with him?"

Then I smelt a familiar scent, it was Laxus' scent. A musky scent of high voltage because of his lightning magic. I tuned around to see Laxus leaning on the door frame.

He was wearing a dark yellow shirt with spots on his left side and on his right shoulder, maroon-red pants, his frilled coat on his shoulders, and his sound pods on his ears, like always.

He had a request in his hand, walked up to me and handed it to me. I grabbed it from his hands and looked up at him.

"Gramps realized he had the request and asked me to give it to you."

Miyo smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, with a light blush on her face. When Miyo pulled away she saw Laxus blushing too.

"Thank you Laxus."

Laxus smiled and patted Miyos head like when we was younger.

"Your welcome Miyo."

Miyo ran around Laxus and back into the main hall of the guild and doesn't see Lucy, Happy or Natsu.

"Where did Lucy Natsu and Happy go?" "Natsu went to Mt. Hakobe to get Macao back since he was gone for a week now."

A small smile came on to my face _Same old Natsu, still always looking out for his guild members._

I walked up to Mira and showed her the request and started to walk out the guild, with Sakura flying right next to me, feeling Laxus eyes staring at my back and my smile grew a little bigger, he was really sort of protective of me and Sakura since I first came to Fairy Tail. He would always stop the fights between Mira, Erza and myself, and help heal any kind of wounds I get when I return from a S-Class request We've been getting closer and closer to eachother that I started to fall in love with him, and I'm the only one to see him as himself, not even the Thunder God Tribe knows the stuff he told me and not them.

Laxus even told me that he is a second generation lightning dragon slayer, a person who implanted a dragon Lacrima into their bodies into themselves to gain dragon slayer magic. I just wish that he shows all of those emotions to everyone, and not just me and Sakura, I mean everyone in the guild. Not see everyone as weak, but me and himself.

Laxus does see Natsus strength but says 'he has a lack of focus while fighting someone or something'. I have to agree with Laxus on that, but when someone hurt his nakama or me he will do anything to protect them or get payback.


	4. Bullying

If anyone knows KarouUchiha and that she is getting harass by a guest or someone named Boo its happening to me too


	5. Authors Note

Sorry that I haven't been able to update, for some reason I really can't uptade on this site, so I'm going to try as best as I can to update, but if I can get on go to wattpad to see my updates, ok.


End file.
